


Multiverse Theory

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multiverse, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Season/Series 01, The one ambulance death, institutionalization cw, police mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A few of the universes Nadia and Alan left behind.
Relationships: Beatrice/Alan Zaveri, Maxine & Nadia Vulvokov, Ruth Brenner & Nadia Vulvokov
Kudos: 17





	Multiverse Theory

You are Maxine. You are throwing a birthday party for your friend. She comes out of the bathroom. You tell her "sweet birthday baby" and offer her a joint but she interrupts you—wild-eyed—with "why are you doing this to me?" She grabs her coat and leaves the apartment. A minute later you find out that she died tripping down the stairs.

* * *

You are Ruth. Nadia, your daughter, basically, comes to you talking about how she thinks she's dead. It worries you. You tell her you think she could be helped in a psych ward. She's not happy but she agrees. You call 911. She gets in the ambulance and you tell her goodbye. You're in your house and don't hear the ambulance crash into another car, killing everyone inside.

* * *

You are Ruth. You've heard about an intruder in the neighborhood and keep a gun with you when you go to bed. You wake up one night and hear someone. You rush out of your room and shoot in a a blind panic. Someone falls to the ground. It's Nadia. It's Nadia.  
You shot Nadia. You rush towards her, wailing about how you thought she was an intruder. Maybe you’ll face murder charges for this, but that doesn't cross your mind. Nadia is dead.

* * *

You are Beatrice. You've just broken up with your boyfriend of nine years today. You told him you were cheating on him. It's night. He calls you. He's drunk. He sounds like he's near a highway. You tell him, "I can't deal with you right now; you're too drunk."  
His voice cuts off mid-sentence and you hear a thud. You call his name into the phone but hear nothing in response. You call Mike, the guy you're sleeping with, probably. Scared, you call the police.  
You find out that Alan got hit by a car while you were talking to him on the phone, and died.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write the aftermath of all 22 universes Nadia and Alan die, and maybe I still will but this is sad enough


End file.
